This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1) Learn how to perform MR scans initially on a 7T system. The routine steps of MR scanning will be familiarized, including: selecting coil and phantom, connecting RF transmit/receiver, setting up convert/attenuator, scanning and acquiring data, reconstructing, and analyzing MR images. 2) Observe the clearance of the Magnevist contrast in the rat kidney system. The cortical, outer medullary, and inner medullary regions will be analyzed to determine specific clearance rates in each region. The contrast clearance rates will then be correlated with the flow rate (e.g. glomerular filtration rate). 3) Determine which pulse sequence is best for this application including SPGR, Fast GRE/SPGR, keyhole radial, Flair, and Spiral PSD.